Who is he
by Zupanko Zanko
Summary: It starts off with a fight with the rocky and infinite... Soon it all goes down the hill... Infinite shows his power and beats up the rocky...
1. chapter 1

"I guess this is it... Its juts you... And me..." The red wolf was comfident in himself... "How pathetic... You little rat. No one has EVER beaten me... Not even your Sonic..." The red wolf shows his sharp teeth in anger. He uses his grappling hook to swing himself towards infinite but he was too slow... Infinite punched him in the chest knocking him back quite some distance... "I told you that you will be beaten... And look at you now... Pathetic little rat.". The masked figure Infinite turns the oppisite way from the rocky and walks back to the city... "You damn fool..." shouted the wolf... "The only fool here is you" sead Infinite while holding his face... "If you arent sutch a fool them finish me..." Infinite turned arrownd to the wolf... "I have more important things to do than this..."... The rocky smiled by the side of his mouth "wha-... Are you scared little boy... Im now weak... I am an easy target for you... Come on do it!" Infinite was supprised by how mutch the rocky insulted him... "I-I..." The rocky saw something was wrong... His smile droped and he out loud wisperd ~I-Infinite?...~... The wolf saw the tears thrue the red glass on his helmet... Infinite drops on his knees... he quietly seas "Why am I so weak?!" in stress.. He bangs his fists on the floor... His mask fell from his head just as the pain in the rockys chest started to fade... The mask landed right next to his right arm... He stud up and picked it up... He went to Infinite. "I thing this is yo-" "GET AWAY FROM ME" shouted Infinite and pushed him back so that he landed in a sitting position... He saw Infinite crying into his knees that his arms where wraped arownd... The rocky didnt know what to do... And so he was sitting there with his mask in hands... The rocky stud up and went to Infinite and crouched next to him... "I told you to get AWAY _FROM_ **_ME_**!!!" He scratched the rocky leaving him with 3 scars of paing across his left eye... Infinite soon relised what he did and ran away...

And I am leaving this story on a clif with this being part 1 out of 4


	2. Chapter 1 : INFINITE

"I guess this is it... Its juts you... And me..." The red wolf was comfident in himself... "How pathetic... You little rat. No one has EVER beaten me... Not even your Sonic..." The red wolf shows his sharp teeth in anger. He uses his grappling hook to swing himself towards infinite but he was too slow... Infinite punched him in the chest knocking him back quite some distance... "I told you that you will be beaten... And look at you now... Pathetic little rat.". The masked figure Infinite turns the oppisite way from the rocky and walks back to the city... "You damn fool..." shouted the wolf... "The only fool here is you" sead Infinite while holding his face... "If you arent sutch a fool them finish me..." Infinite turned arrownd to the wolf... "I have more important things to do than this..."... The rocky smiled by the side of his mouth "wha-... Are you scared little boy... Im now weak... I am an easy target for you... Come on do it!" Infinite was supprised by how mutch the rocky insulted him... "I-I..." The rocky saw something was wrong... His smile droped and he out loud wisperd ~I-Infinite?...~... The wolf saw the tears thrue the red glass on his helmet... Infinite drops on his knees... he quietly seas "Why am I so weak?!" in stress.. He bangs his fists on the floor... His mask fell from his head just as the pain in the rockys chest started to fade... The mask landed right next to his right arm... He stud up and picked it up... He went to Infinite. "I thing this is yo-" "GET AWAY FROM ME" shouted Infinite and pushed him back so that he landed in a sitting position... He saw Infinite crying into his knees that his arms where wraped arownd... The rocky didnt know what to do... And so he was sitting there with his mask in hands... The rocky stud up and went to Infinite and crouched next to him... "I told you to get AWAY _FROM_ **_ME_**!!!" He scratched the rocky leaving him with 3 scars of paing across his left eye... Infinite soon relised what he did and ran away...

And I am leaving this story on a clif with this being part 1 out of 4


End file.
